


Good Boy (Dopil)

by Andy869



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day6 - Freeform, Feelings, M/M, badboy, goodboy, highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy869/pseuds/Andy869
Summary: "So why do good boys like bad guys?"Wonpil is a sweet and kind hearted boy. But his feelings made him fall for a bad boy in school.Dowoon is the said bad boy. And he wants nothing to do with Wonpil.--EVERYTHING IS FICTIONAL!No disrespect to Wonpil and Dowoon.No disrespect to Day6.No disrespect to JYPESlight cursing
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 2





	Good Boy (Dopil)

Wonpil happily walks to school. Humming a melody with every step he takes. 

It was the first day of school and he couldn’t be anymore excited. He’ll get to see his friend, Younghyun, again after a long summer vacation. 

“Wonpil!” He smiles widely and starts to run towards his friend. The elder having his arms wide open and ready to hug the happy boy. 

“Younghyun! I’ve missed you so much!” Wonpil cries out as he holds the boy tighter. 

“I texted and called you almost everyday.” Younghyun chuckles out. 

Wonpil pulls away and looks at his friend with a slight pout. 

“It wasn’t the same! You weren’t here in person.” 

“Fair enough. Come on.” 

They start to walk and find their classes. Talking about what they did over the break. 

Wonpil saying he had volunteered over an animal shelter and helped get a lot of animals to a nice and safe home. 

“You’re always a good boy.” Younghyun says and pats the youngers head. 

Wonpil pushing the hand away. 

“Am not.”

And at that moment, he had bumped into someone. It was a hard bump. His shoulder hurting from the impact. 

“Oh I’m sorry!” Wonpil was quick to apologize. 

He looked up to the person he bumped into. 

And his face slightly flushed from how attractive the boy was. 

Even though he was throwing a glare at him, he was still handsome. 

Ruffled up ravenette hair. Eyes brown and dark, no shine of happiness. His face was a mix of cuteness and handsomeness. 

“Tsk, watch where your going.” He says. Voice deeper than what Wonpil had imagined. 

“Y-yes, I’m s-sorry.” Wonpil whispers. 

The boy scoffs and walks away with his friend that Wonpil didn’t even notice before. 

“A good boy.” Younghyun said as he watches the two strangers leave. 

“Who meets the bad boy.”


End file.
